


Married

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), Reader - Fandom, Santino D'Antonio - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, married stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You went to a club, it was a simple girl’s night, you husband just left for a business meeting, leaving you alone. You didn’t want to sit at home doing nothing, so you dressed up and went to town.





	Married

You sat down, alone, at the bar. You decided to have a few drinks, a little alcohol never hurt nobody.  
“Is this seat taken?” you looked to the direction of the man speaking to your right.  
“No.” you said and smiled at him. He was a handsome fella after all. Tall, blonde, perfect teeth and rich. The Rolex on his wrist proved that.  
“So, what’s your name, Beautiful?”  
“Y/N. Nice to meet you. And yours?”  
“Kevin. Nice to meet you as well.”  
The two of you chatted for a long time, even flirted a little here and there. Kevin was a charming man, and if you weren’t in wed-lock, you would have brought him home with you and had a little fun. You were drinking your fifth drink about now, and the alcohol in your system didn’t really help your situation.  
What you didn’t know or rather choose to ignore was the intense green pair of eyes that followed your every move.  
When Kevin was about to lean in to whisper something in your ear a hand was placed onto his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat.  
“Hey! What’s your problem?” the intense green eyes went from yours to Kevin’s.  
You decided that this was the right time to cross your legs, pull your dress down just a little and take a sip from your cocktail before answering instead of the man.  
“He’s my husband.” you said and Kevin’s eyes got large he put his hands up in defence, he probably just realized who he was, Santino D’Antonio, the mobster.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t kn-“ but his sentence was interrupted by a hand punching him in the face.  
“And he’s the jealous type.” you said as you finished your drink.  
One of your husband’s man pulled Kevin out of his seat and into the back of the club. Kevin was never seen again.  
“You shouldn’t be here, Bella.”  
“Probably, but you know, my husband likes to leave me alone and go to important meetings. I get soooo bored. I needed to have some fun.” you said with a pout. He slid into the seat where Kevin was just sitting a moment ago. The waiter instantly put his favourite drink in front of him. Even if this wasn’t one of his club’s he was still well-known.  
He spoke with jealousy still in his eyes, but he had calmed down a little due to the fact that you looked breath-taking in your dress and the light tint of pink on your cheeks, you were tipsy and he always loved that.  
“From now on, if I say, stay at home, you have to. You can’t just go around and flirt with every man, Bella. We are married after all…happily, may I add.”  
“I know, Santi…But I just get so lonely without you. That huge mansion feels so empty.” you looked at the empty glass in front of you, catching a drop of water that slid down the glass.  
“I could give you the world, My Love. And I intend to do so. I breaks my heart to hear you suffer like this…How can I make the pain go away?” he placed his hand on yours and looked at you. Your eyes met his. You took in a deep breath and released it.  
“A puppy? or a baby?” his eyes widened slightly. You never talked to him about children, well maybe mentioned it once, but never as a serious talk. So, he just couldn’t believe it when you decided to talk about something so serious literally after he saw you with another man.  
“Let’s start with a dog, Bella. I don’t think I’m ready for a child, yet.” he said honestly. You nodded and stood up from the stool. You went right into his arms as he hugged you.  
“I’m sorry.” you said as he pulled back and kissed you.  
“It’s okay. Just, never do it again.” you nodded and kissed him again, but this time deeper and more passionately.  
You were more than happy when the next day the cutest little puppy waited for you in your living room. You promised that you’ll never do such a thing…unless you wanted him to get jealous because let me tell you jealous sex with an Italian man like him is the best.  
You were happy he forgave you after all this is what marriage is about. When someone does something dumb, or something that hurts, just talk it out. Love will make everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more works for him on my Tumblr. I'm thinking about posting them here. If anyone is interested, give me feedback!


End file.
